thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Cibrian
Edward Carl "Eddie" Cibrian (born June 16, 1973) is an American actor who portrays as NYPD Firefighter Jimmy Doherty on the NBC drama series Third Watch from 1999 to 2004 and his cameo in 2005. He is also the best known for his roles as Cole Deschanel on NBC's soap opera Sunset Beach from 1997 to 1999. He also co-starred as Jesse Cardoza in CBS original series CSI: Miami. He also appeared in the short-lived series Rosewood from 2016 to 2017. Early life and career Cibrian, an only child, was born in Burbank, California. His mother, Hortensia (née Balaguer), is an office manager, and his father, Carl Cibrian, a banker. He is of Cuban descent. Cibrian starred in The Young and the Restless as Matt Clark, Baywatch Nights as Griff Walker, Sunset Beach as Cole Deschanel, CSI: Miami as Jesse Cardoza, Third Watch as womanizing New York City firefighter Jimmy Doherty, Tilt as rising poker star Eddie Towne, and Invasion as Everglades park ranger Russell Varon. He also guest-starred in Saved by the Bell: The College Years, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, Criminal Minds, and Beverly Hills, 90210. His movie credits include Living Out Loud (1998), But I'm a Cheerleader (1999), and The Cave (2005). In addition to acting, he sang in the soul-pop boy band 3Deep from 1998 to 2001, along with Young and The Restless costar and real-life best friend Joshua Morrow and Canadian singer CJ Huyer. In 2006, Cibrian joined the cast of the Fox series Vanished midway through the season. The series was canceled after nine of the thirteen episodes produced were aired with subsequent episodes released via Myspace. The following year, he was cast as Jason Austin in the unaired pilot of Football Wives, the ABC remake of the British drama Footballers Wives. Cibrian has had guest spots on Samantha Who?, Dirty Sexy Money, and Ugly Betty. In 2009, he joined the cast of CSI: Miami as an officer from the Hollywood division who joins Horatio's team in Miami. His contract was not picked up for the 2010–11 season. In July 2010, Cibrian guest starred as a bounty hunter in multiple episodes of NBC's drama series Chase. In March 2011, Cibrian was cast as the lead in the NBC pilot for The Playboy Club, a TV series set at the first Playboy Club in Chicago in 1963. In early October 2011, The Playboy Club was canceled by NBC after three episodes due to low ratings. In 2016, he was added to the cast of Rosewood as Capt. Ryan Slade. Personal life He is currently married to LeAnn Rimes since April 22, 2011. He has only two sons from his ex-wife Brandi Glanville from May 12, 2001 to September 30, 2010. Gallery LeAnn and Eddie.jpg|Eddie with his wife LeAnn and son Mason Eddie Cibrian in Baywatch Nights.jpg|Eddie in Baywatch Nights with Angie Harmon (Rizzoli & Isles) and Donna D'Errico. Eddie Cibrian (2).jpg Eddie and Kim (Third Watch).jpg External links * Eddie Cibrian on Wikipedia * Eddie Cibrian on CSI Wiki (Fandom) Category:Actor Category:Cast